Communication networks are being populated increasingly with context aware information sources capable of providing contextual information and services including, for example, location-based information and services for mobile wireless communication devices. Discontinuities in the availability of context aware information, however, poses difficulties for context aware applications that rely upon contextual information, for example, context aware applications running on mobile wireless communication devices.
Regional discontinuities of contextual information may result, for example, from environments populated only partially with contextual information sources, typical of developing network infrastructures. Discontinuities may also arise from the occasional failure or interruption in the provision of contextual information.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the present disclosure will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description with the accompanying drawings described below.